We Belong Together
by DestinyKeyblader28
Summary: Sora and Kairi are best friends that both attend Destiny Academy. Sora had liked Kairi since they were three. Kairi is dating someone who goes to Twilight High, and wants to leave Destiny Academy to be with her boyfriend. Will Sora be able to stop her?


**********__**

Author's Note: Hey everyone this is a story I decided to write because of recent events. ENJOY~

Summary: Sora and Kairi are best friends that both attend Destiny Academy. Sora had liked Kairi since they were three. Kairi is dating someone who goes to Twilight High, and wants to leave Destiny Academy to be with her boyfriend. Will  
Sora be able to stop her?

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts I would be driving a Lamborghini Roadster.

* * *

**SORA POV:**

"Sora. I can't do track anymore."

"What! Why?" I asked

"I can't tell you till Thursday." she said quietly. Why would Kairi quit track? It's OUR sport! It's a SoKai thing! There has to be a reason, Kairi loves track.

"Kairi...are you leaving this school?" I asked hiding my sadness.

"Umm yeah. I don't want my parents paying three thousand dollars just for half the term here! Plus Tidus is at Twilight! I will really miss you Sora." she said. My world shattered when I heard her say that. Tidus Clearwater, Kairi's boyfriend for probably two weeks.

"How long until you leave?" I said showing no emotion on my face.

"This Monday." she responded "But what if I don't like it there and I have no friends?" she said after.

"Why don't you come back here?"

"I don't know. I don't like a lot of people here. I hope at Twilight they will have better people." she responded before I could ask anything else the bell rang signaling lunch. I sighed as I went and grabbed my gym bag and lunch box from my locker putting my other things away.

"Hey Sora!" I heard a voice call. I turned around only to see Riku, Selphie and Roxas. My best guy friend, his girlfriend, and my twin brother. Normally I sit with them at lunch because Kairi sits with Xion. Before I tell you about her, you need to know the story. Kairi and Selphie were best friends until they got in a stupid argument last year. Since then they haven't talked to each other. Riku is still being teased about Selphie from Kairi asking things like _'When he's gonna kiss her.'_Riku's only response is_'When Sora gets his girl, I'll get __mine.'_

After their fight, Xion took every single chance to become Kairi's best friend. Also trying to kick me out of her life. I reached the field where we ate and watched as everyone sat in couples. Terra and Rikku, Riku and Selphie, Roxas and Naminé who is Kairi's cousin. Now there's just me. When lunch was over I finished the rest of my day in the same routine, only talking to Kairi when Xions not around.

* * *

"SORA STRIFE WAKE UP FOR SCHOOL!" my mom, Aerith called. My dad Cloud, is in Radiant Gardens helping a friend with his bathroom tile and it's just me, mom, and Roxas. School came quickly today, but I was still waiting for when Kairi was gonna tell everyone she was leaving. During fifth period I was talking to Kairi when Terra came up and said goodbye to Kairi.

"Wait! Kai...what's going on?" I asked

"I'm leaving this school today, this is my last day here after twelve years." she said. I couldn't take anymore. I got up and left, the rest of lunch I was in deep thought about what she said. When gym came, she came up to me and gave me several hugs claiming she would miss me dearly. I was angry, hurt, sad, but mostly angry that she wasn't going to be in my life anymore. I wanted to break something until my hand broke. Little more words were spoke between us until I saw her mom come and pick her up. She waved at me and I waved back. They left they school about a minute later.

"Damn.." I muttered

"Its alright Sora, maybe she will come back! Or maybe you just weren't meant to be." Roxas said walking up behind me and getting in his own car and driving Naminé home. I got in my own car and drive home tears threatening to fall. Pulling up to a red light I sat back in my seat and waiting.

"I lost her. I lost the love of my life." I whispered to myself. Xion won she and Kairi are leaving the Academy. She's leaving me. All the tears I was holding in finally fell. I arrived home with only myself there. Roxas was at Naminé's and mom was at work. Dad doesn't come home until Sunday or Saturday, I was alone as always. Sure I had a few girlfriends, but I never truly liked them, I was only attracted to them. I plugged my iPod in my iHome went face down into my bed after putting on some pajamas, and the song _'We Belong Together'_by Mariah Carey started to play first.

_"When you left I lost a part of me! Is that so hard to believe? Come back baby  
please, 'cause we belong together..." _the song played. I jumped out of bed and changed into a black hoodie and some black jeans heading outside until I got in my car. When I arrived at her house, she seemed to be crying when she opened up the door.

"Kairi what's wrong?" I asked

Sniff "I broke up with Tidus because I found him with Yuna Stones." she yelled collapsing into my shirt. I went inside, closing the door behind me and she stayed in my embrace for a few minutes until I tilted her head up.

"Please don't leave Kai. I don't want you to go." I mumbled

"No Sora I don't care if we broke up. I want to to go Twilight Hi..." she got out before I kissed her. When we parted I looked at her violet eyes. Confusion filled them.

"I love you Kairi Raven Valentine! I have since we were three. Please don't go because we belong together." I sang the last part letting her giggle. My singing is pretty good but not singing Mariah Carey! She's got a voice no one could imitate. We sat there for the rest of the night together just happy to be in each others company.

******

* * *

**

****TWO MONTHS LATER~

"This song is for the guy that broke my girlfriend's heart! Thanks for everything." I spoke into the microphone as I began the song with my band, Four Aces. We had me lead singer, and second guitar, Roxas as vocals, back up, and lead guitar, Riku on drums, and Terra on bass.

"This song is called 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' enjoy!" I continued until I started the music.

****************

****

**********_When he was seeing her_**

You could see he had his doubts

And now he's missing her

Because he knows he's missing out

Now it's haunting him

The memories like a ghost

He's so terrified

Cause no one else even comes close

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

So then, along comes me,

Who would believe my life

Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)

Two months ago

He left all that debris (left all that debris)

Who would of known

He would leave everything I need

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him

I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him

I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him

He would be able to see

If it wasn't for him

He would be as happy as me

When she and I settle down you can bet

That he is going to have to settle for less

He's someone that I would hate to be

I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend

If it wasn't for him

I would still be searching

If it wasn't for him

I wouldn't know my best friend

If it wasn't for him

He would be able to see

If it wasn't for him

He would be as happy as me

I finshed with a smirk directed at Tidus, who was glaring at me from the back of the room. He finished his glare then left without another word. Kairi came running up on stage as the crowd cheered us on. In the end I got everything I needed. Kairi also made up with Selphie, so now we can all stay in one room and talk to each other again. I guess we really do belong together~

* * *

******************************__****How'd you like it? Review and I will be happy to write more one-shots! No I didn't make a mistake with the chorus of 'My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend' I want it to be like that! NO FLAMES~**

_NightFalcon26~_


End file.
